Laughs, Loves, and Lives
by LadyOfGumption
Summary: The everyday life of the Marauders and Co. with some non-everyday happenings. Janie is the spirited, passionate protagonist of this story with a witty and comedic mind, but totally lost when it comes to boys...and a certain Marauder.


_Hello All! Here's my attempt at a Marauder story with an original OC of mine. Therefore,_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill. All J.K. Rowling's except for OC's and plot._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Janie was frazzled.<p>

No.

Frazzled was a wishful understatement.

Janie was losing her damn sanity.

She groaned frustratingly, and propped her elbows dejectedly on the mahogany desk before her, causing a few loose parchments of the mountainous piles in front of her to shudder and flutter lightly to the ground—an autumn day heralded in not by swaying leaves of glorious colors but by crinkling, old parchment paper.

Janie ran her hands through her thick mane of raven black hair and threw her head back, hair cascading down the back of her chair. She muffled her face with her hands, muttering angrily, with her elbows jutting out like wings. She was NOT having a good day.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A mere blur skipped in merrily through the door and abruptly stopped behind Janie's chair. Janie didn't move an inch, instead mumbling incoherent words beneath her breath, of which "damnshitarsefuck" could be heard several times. Finally, when her rather colorful vocabulary ran out, she fell silent, and then grunted out unceremoniously, "What?"

The petite brunette behind her beamed, and then flung her arms about Janie.

"Play with me Janieeee!"

Janie grumbled. "Geroff me Mish!" She vigorously shook off the arms around her neck, and slumped back towards her desk, picked up her quill, and began scrawling furiously. The girl, Misha (Mish for short), pouted childishly.

"But…but the boys and I wanna play Quidditch! And we need you for three on three!"

"Get Lils."

Misha made a face. "Oh, come on, you know she doesn't play. Remember the Accident?"

The quill stopped still in its path, feather quivering as though with fear, as the girls both took a terrifying moment out of that day to reminisce with terrified wonder the Accident, which had involved a very angry redhead, her wand, and the near-dismembering of some limbs and other more….valuable male parts of the unfortunate males cajoling her to mount a broomstick. Said redhead had refused that offer quite pointedly, and had been countered with the offer of a certain messy dark-haired boy to ride "his broomstick" instead. Oh, the poor unfortunate soul…Ursula ain't got nothing on an angry redhead.

Both girls winced. "Mm mm mmmm…" Misha shook her head. Janie nodded sympathetically, and then came out of her trance.

"But seriously Mish, I have a huge Charms exam tomorrow. I need to study."

"Oh come off it we all do. Come slack off with us for once!"

"No can do." Janie waved her hand carelessly above her head. "But you kids have fun."

Misha whined. "But Janie…."

Janie ignored her, instead grabbing the heavy volume hidden by a stack of parchment, and flipping through it, eyebrows furrowed. "Page 361, page 361…."

Misha stuck her tongue out at Janie's back, and flounced away.

"This is not the last you'll hear of me!" Misha hollered, voice fading in the background as she tripped down the stairs.

Jane snorted, "Yeah, yeah", and proceeded to jot some notes down in the margin of the already desecrated book.

A few moments passed by with only the sound of Janie's busy scribbling quill, and then the door burst open again for the second time.

Janie sighed, not lifting an eye up from the book before her. "What now—"

She never got to finish that sentence, as a towering male figure lifted her straight out of her chair with ease and flung her over his shoulders. Janie squealed indignantly.

"Put me down this instant, Sirius Black!"

A wolfishly handsome Sirius Black grinned and said "No can do Miss Janie. Captain's orders."

Janie narrowed her hazel eyes at the chortling Mish in front of her. "You…you…you devious minx!"

Mish raised an eyebrow. "Oh, burn..?"

"YOU BET THAT WAS A BURN YOU….I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIS MISHAAAAA—. " Her howling voice drowned out as Sirius carried her merrily down the stairs, skipping and humming despite having Janie's fists pounding determinedly onto his back. Misha giggled happily, delighted in her own ingenuity, and skipped off after them.

She jumped off the last three stairs, landing lightly with zest on the carpeted floor, hands stuck heroically on her hips. The people lounging about the common room flicked their eyes toward this comedic sight in surprise from the rather ridiculous group standing near the portrait hole; Janie still struggling in vain with all her might (bless her heart) and swearing like a sailor; Sirius grinning, jumping up and down occasionally just to spite her; James Potter and Peter Pettigrew howling with laughter on the ground, and Remus Lupin looking on with an attempt at a disapproving stance, marred by the twitching at the corner of his lips. Misha grinned, and pointed a single index finger towards the portrait hole.

"All right gang—move out!"

And the people of the Gryffindor Common Room goggled after the peculiar gang of six, led by a petite brunette skipping merrily along. This scene was only made less abnormal by the previous occurrences of similar events, which was why the students' astonishment lasted only a split second, and then their attentions returned to their previous tasks even before the sound of Janie's cursing had ceased to ring in their ears.

A regular day all in all in the life of the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p><em>Not too bad I hope? (: Review please! They might encourage me to update faster, although I will be continuing this story no matter what. <em>

_Thanks!_


End file.
